


TroubleMaker The Ruler of Storybrooke!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Once Upon A Time, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since season five and everyone has begun living happily ever after with the one they love,  Emma marries Killian and is now know as Emma Jones,  Regina has married Robin Hood, and Rumple has finally settled down and remarried Belle his true love. Now years later all three families have been blessed with families of their own. Emma and Killian has a son name Kyu James Hook, who is now Henry's stepbrother, Regina now has a daughter Shala who looks almost just like her momma, and Rumple and Belle have a new daughter as well, Raylin Colette Gold. Now this story is about how one of them steals Rumplestiltskin's magic powder and goes to the Harry Potter world to try and steal the Elder Wand, which he believes will help him to control all of storybrooke. Which of the three kids is the trouble maker, and which of them will be able to save everyone from what is about to be done? Can the other two stop the trouble maker from gaining control over everythig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TroubleMaker The Ruler of Storybrooke!

"KYU? KYU what are you doing in here? you know my dad told us to stay away from this room not and he especially told us not to touch anything!" Raylin told him sternly hands standing on her hips bossily. "Raylin's right we shouldn't be here, if Mr. Gold finds out we'll all be in very big trouble!" Shala responded added putting her two cents in as usual.

Raylin and Shala were both best friends, and were usually seen playing together or doing what ever the other happened to be doing, but the more accurate way to discribe it is Shala was often seen copy cating everything Raylin did. But from the very day he had been born Kyu had been nothing but a troublemaker. 

Kyu threw an evil grin their way, and responded "I am going to become King over all of Storybrooke, everyone in this town shall bow before me there is something called an Elder Wand in the wizarding world! And there i am heading so that i can possess this wand and become the king over all of Storybrooke, everyone will be under my power and will have to do everything I say! But first i will have to find out where it is and how to get it! Might be useful to steal the other deathly hollow objects as well so i may become master even over death!" Kyu laughed an evil laugh as he approached the two girls.

He somehow managed to tied both girls down to a chair, "I can't have you two ruining everything but running off to tell daddy or following me!" he gagged them tightly before grabbing a pinch of the powder that sat splayed on the desk where Gold usually worked on his newer projects. A note next to warned him not to touch it as it was as yet untested.

"Haha, after today you can conisder it tested Crocadile!" He quickly lit a fire in the fireplace and threw the powder in which turned a bright emerald green color and stepped in to it and spoke fluently, "wizarding world of Harry Potter!" and in a great blaze of fire he disappeared from sight and could not be seen.

Meanwhile both girls tried hard to try and get out of their bonds, but couldn't do it. "Raylin, Shala what are you two doing in my work shop?" Mr. Gold cried hurrying in, and knelt in front of them, He removed the gag from thier mouths "Now explain this, i've told you time and again not to come in here cause its dangerous for anyone who doesn't know what they are doing?"

Raylin didn't look him in the eye, she felt as if she had failed him she hadn't been able to stop Kyu from stealing his powder from doing what they had all been told not to do. But Shala had no such qualms she opened her mouth and told Gold everything that had just happened.

"we saw Kyu come in here so we tried to stop him, and when he saw us he tied us to these chairs so we couldn't stop him. He used that powder stuff on the fireplace and he disappeared to another world all together He said he wanted something called and Elder wand and mentioned something about a deathly hollow!" Raylin still couldn't look her father in the face.

Once Gold had the whole story his face set fast and he thought for a moment trying as if trying to see how to fix the situation. He sighed "I hate to ask this of you two girls, but do you think you two would be willing to go after him?"

Raylin looked up at her father finally for the first time, as long as she could remember all she ever wanted was to be like her dad, and someday make him proud of her. She wanted to someday do something that would make her father proud, she loved her mother but her father was the most feared man in town and she wanted his approval more the anyone else's.

"I don't know about Shala, but I'm perfectly willing to do what it takes to stop him before he does something catastrophic." "Hey count me in too, if Raylin goes i'm going too!" Shala said bravely wishing to stay by her best friend.

Gold took the paper that held the powder "ok take some of this throw it in the fire, and just say where you want to go!" 

Raylin and Shala both grabbed some powder and Shala went first "Wizarding world of Harry Potter!" she said clearly remembering the words that Kyu had used. Gold quickly placed a watch upon Raylin's arm "this is so that you can contact me incase something goes wrong or if you need to get in touch with me, when your ready to come home use let me know and i will talk you through the process. and i also want to hear from you at least every two hours! so that i know that your safe!" he told her sternly.

Raylin sighed "Yes dad i will try to contact you every two hours if i can!" she promised. And then finally she tossed the powder in and spoke the same words as Shala and Kyu and disppeared in a burst of green flames.


End file.
